yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Yuyuko
Overview A very hungry yukkuri. Behavior A usually hungry, although friendly yukkuri. They love to eat, sleep, and eat some more. If a Youmu-type is around, it will show utmost loyalty to the Yuyuko, who will generally order them to scout for food. At often times, the Youmu will act as a guard to the Yuyukkuri, though they really don't need protection. Typically having an extremely ravenous appetite, Yuyuko-types are commonly shown as eating just about anything. This of course, includes other yukkuri, making them one of the few species that will actively eat another yukkuri. The difference is that while Remiryas and other predators hunt for other yukkuri, which makes up the majority of their diet, Yuyuko-types generally treat other yukkuris as just another type of food and will not try to actively hunt yukkuri. Save for Yukkuri Mystia. Though if not deciding to prey on other yukkuri, Yuyukos are a rather friendly and almost ditzy yukkuri. They seem to think that an aura of mystery encircles them (which it doesn't) and try to act rather fanciful. They are typically found near or around cherry trees and enjoy flower and bloom watching. Relationships to other Yukkuris Besides Youmus, who are very loyal to the Yuyukos, Yuyukkuri are seen befriending and commonly mating with Yukari-types. A Yuyuko would never harm a Yukari, and in return a,Yukari is well known to use its powers to shower Yuyukkuri with treats and presents of all sorts (be it food or an actual car). The Yukkuri Prismrivers (Merlin, Lunasa, and Lyrica) are know to show affection to Yuyukkuri, and will play them music or do performances to entertain the hungry yukkuri, though they aren't at a risk of getting eaten. Yuyukos, as mentioned above, are known to actively hunt Mystias, though the real reason for this behavior is entirely unknown at this point. But regardless, their hunger for the bird yukkuri is unrivaled. They have been known to pass up large piles of food in experiments while attempting to hunt a single Mystia. Obviously, Mystias and their allies (Wriggles, Cirnos, and Rumias) do not take kind to this. But they are rather powerless against Yuyukkuri, so rather then fight they will try to escape through various means (such as flight, digging large tunnels with multiple escapes, confusing the Yuyukkuri, etc). Yuyukkuri are known to send out Youmus to hunt for them at times. Rumors & Miscellaneous *There are a few early pictures that show Yuyukos being able to suck in other yukkuris from afar, similar to that of how the character Kirby does so to objects and enemies. This is not a property that has been commonly adopted, however, probably due to the crossover nature. * Yuyukos are proven to be resistant against spicy foods and will eat Yukkuri Meiling when sufficiently motivated by one being there. This could also extend to Yukkuri Chandra. * Yuyuko-types occasionally gain characteristics of yukkuri they eat whenever one is eaten whole, resulting in Yuyuko-types with various features found on other yukkuri. Removal of the assimilated part will create a yukkuri of the type eaten which is completely loyal to the Yuyuko-type. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Perfect Cherry Blossom